Skills:Engineering
Lantern A simple lightsource. Usage: FASHION LANTERN LIGHT LANTERN EXTINGUISH LANTERN The lantern will allow you to see in the deepest, darkest places of Imperian. You must have a tinderbox in your inventory to light it. Commodities: 3 Iron, 2 Glass - Forge Required Clock An alarm clock. Usage: FASHION CLOCK SET TIME PM SET SET ALARM PM TURN ALARM ON TURN ALARM OFF The abilty to track time is one of the most important advances of any civilization. This device will let you keep track of time in your own timezone. It can also be set to ring at certain times. Commodities: 3 Iron, 1 Glass, 1 Silver Bootspikes For the sure footed traveller. Usage: FASHION BOOTSPIKES ATTACH BOOTSPIKES TO Anyone wearing boots with these handy items attached to them will be able to easily traverse any icy conditions, no matter how slippery they may be. In addition, any person being kicked by someone wearing bootspikes will suffer additional damage and bleeding. Commodities: 2 Steel, 2 Leather - Forge Required Blackpowder A powerful commodity for the engineer. Usage: FASHION <1-10> BLACKPOWDER This is a powerful commodity used in many items. It can only be created by grinding equal amounts of sulphur, saltpetre and charcoal together. Be warned! This is a dangerous process. Many scientists have died when rushing their work. Commodities: 1 Sulphur, 1 Saltpetre, 1 Charcoal Gathering the items needed to create blackpowder can be a difficult process. As such, some direction has been provided on how to aquire these products. Sulphur It is rumored there is a location where one can battle steam wraiths. The deaths of these foul creatures is told to leave trace amounts of this product. Charcoal This product will burn from wood fires. While hunters, wardens and amazons have specific special skills to make fires, you can also create a simple fire to generate you own charcoal. The commands BUILD FIRE and STOKE FIRE will allow you to do so. The more wood a fire has in it, the faster it will produce charcoal. Saltpetre Produced naturally from decaying waste, this product can be found in a variety of ways. Swamp and jungle areas will sometimes create it on their own, as will exterminated room. To create it in a more controlled manner, one can CREATE COMPOST HEAP. This will require at least 10 items Type MORE to continue reading. (83% shown) <401/401h 285/286m 1907e 1334w > of food, plants or dead animal matter in the room to create. As time passes saltpetre will slowly form. You can easily add to a composte heap by dropping more items in the room with the heap, which will slowly absorb them. The larger a heap, the faster it will produce. GlassBubble Explore the depths of the sea. Usage: FASHION GLASSBUBBLE WEAR GLASSBUBBLE This large bowl shaped glass device can be placed over the head and secured around the neck. When swimming in underwater locations it can hold air for breathing. The air supply is limited and you will need to return to a source of air at some point. Commodities: 10 Glass, 4 Iron, 3 Leather - Forge Required Firecracker Fun for everyone. Usage: FASHION FIRECRACKER LIGHT FIRECRACKER A fun toy, great for parties and scaring people. Commodities: 1 Blackpowder Whetstone Put an edge on a bladed weapon. Usage: FASHION WHETSTONE SHARPEN WITH WHETSTONE This stone will put a fine edge on any bladed weapon and increase its cutting damage. The blade will only keep it's razor edge for a few strikes before it will need to be resharpened. It will take a few strokes to fully sharpen a weapon. Those with the weaponprobe ability will be able to determine how sharp the weapon is. Commodities: 1 Stone, 1 Diamond Pan Enhance your cooking ability. Usage: FASHION PAN With this pan, you can create a multitude of meals that require less cooking time and actual food products, yet are still incredibly filling and rich. Commodities: 3 Iron - Forge Required MusicBox The soothing sounds of music. Usage: FASHION MUSICBOX TURN MUSICBOX ON TURN MUSICBOX OFF WIND MUSICBOX The relaxing music of this box is not only good listening, but will increase willpower recovery while sleeping to its melodious tunes. A few things to note about the musicbox. First, you must wind it up before you play it. Second, it will only will only help you regenerate willpower if it is playing on the ground while you are sleeping. Commodities: 3 Glass, 3 Gold, 2 Iron, 1 Silver, 1 Steel SewingMachine For any serious tailor. SEWINGMACHINE Usage: FASHION SEWINGMACHINE Using this pedal driven machine will increase sewing efficiency, reducing the needed materials. Commodities: 10 Iron, 5 Steel, 2 Gold, 2 Silver, 5 Wood Icebox A useful device for keeping food. Usage: FASHION ICEBOX Any edible items placed inside an icebox will decay much slower. Commodities: 3 Wood, 2 Steel, 1 Leather, 1 Cloth, 1 Ice - Forge Required Jigsaw All woodcrafters will want one. Usage: FASHION JIGSAW This pedal-driven woodcrafting tool will greatly decrease woodcrafting time and increase efficiency. Commodities: 10 Iron, 5 Steel, 2 Gold, 2 Silver, 5 Wood - Forge Required Fan A powerful clockwork fan. Usage: FASHION FAN WIND FAN TURN FAN TURN FAN (if it is on the ground) POINT FAN (if it is wielded) SWITCH FAN Using the technology of the clock, this steel fan can be wound up and then released. The fan will push players away, trying to enter the room in the direction it is pointed. It will also try to pull players in from a direction, if the fan is reversed. Commodities: 5 Steel, 5 Iron, 1 Gold, 1 Silver - Forge Required Chisel A clockwork chisel. Usage: FASHION CHISEL With a clockwork engine, this motorized chisel greatly increases masonry effiency, reducing the amount of commodities needed. Commodities: 5 Steel, 2 Diamonds - Forge Required Recorder Use your music box to record voices. Usage: FASHION RECORDER ATTACH RECORDER TO MUSICBOX TURN MUSICBOX ON RECORD TURN MUSICBOX ON TURN MUSICBOX OFF Attaching a recorder to a musicbox will nullify its soothing properties. However it will allow you record anything said in a room while it is recording. Playing the music box will then cause the recording to play. Commodities: 1 Steel, 2 Glass, 1 Bone - Forge Required Lapidary Master jewelers will demand them. Usage: FASHION LAPIDARY This tool allows you to cut gemstones into different sizes, thereby decreasing the amount of gemstones needed for a particular piece of jewelry. Commodities: 5 Steel, 5 Wood, 2 Gold, 2 Silver, 1 Diamond Hammer The tool of Master metalworkers. Usage: FASHION HAMMER The tool of a master Metalworking, the clockwork hammer will vastly decrease the time it takes to shape and work metal. Commodities: 2 wood, 1 iron Ballista The basic of siege weapons. Usage: FASHION BALLISTA MAN MAN NOTHING LOAD FIRE PUSH DISASSEMBLE REASSEMBLE ORDER MAN (city officals only) ORDER MAN NOTHING (city officials only) The ballista is similar to a giant crossbow, firing a huge stone ball or shot. It will strike a random enemy in the direction that it is fired. Initial building of the ballista is a long process, taking perhaps 15 minutes in game. They can be easily be pushed from room to room, but take 10 minutes to disassemble or reassemble. Guards can be ordered to man these devices and they will fire them at city or council enemies. You must keep them constantly supplied with shot, which is done by simply giving the ammunition to the guard manning the siege weapon. In addition, guards can reassemble siege weapons if you give it to them. They will instantly man the weapon once it is done. You must be manning a weapon to fire or push it, but you do not need to be manning it to load. Thus, with some proper timing, two people can fire a weapon at greater speeds. Players can also assist guards by loading weapons. Commodities for Ballista: 10 Steel, 50 Wood, 10 Iron, 10 Leather, 25 Rope Shot Ballista ammunition. Usage: FASHION SHOT The ammunition for the Ballista. Commodities: 1 Stone Bomb Blow your enemies to kingdom-come. Usage: FASHION BOMB LIGHT By filling a small iron ball with gunpowder and affixing a fuse to the top, you can make highly dangerous explosives. The fuse process has yet to be perfected however, causing some to burn faster than others. It is unwise to hold a bomb or be in the room with one when it goes off. Commodities: 2 Iron, 2 Blackpowder - Forge Required (Note: Bombs can be placed in containers and they will go off and do the same room damage, destroying the container.) Repair Repair the mighty city gates. Usage: REPAIR GATES INSPECT GATES REPAIR City gates will take a beating during war. As such, one must be able to quickly repair them. Different gates will have different commodity requirements for repair. Most gates will only need wood or stone for a single repair, but many repairs will be necessary to fix badly damaged gates. In addition, you may repair damaged siege weapons which have been battered by the enemy. Spyglass See great distances. Usage: FASHION SPYGLASS PEER IN SPYGLASS An extraordinary item that will allow you to see great distances. Using it in an outdoors locations will allow you to see anyone in the same area as you. Commodities: 1 Steel, 1 Gold, 3 Glass NetThrower Entangle your foes in a massive net. Usage: FASHION NETTHROWER MAN MAN NOTHING LOAD FIRE PUSH DISASSEMBLE REASSEMBLE ORDER MAN (city officals only) ORDER MAN NOTHING (city officials only) The NetThrower is very similar to the ballista, but fires a large net that will entangle the first enemy it encounters. Initial building of the netthrower is a long process, taking perhaps 15 minutes in game. They can be easily be pushed from room to room, but take 10 minutes to disassemble or reassemble. Guards can be ordered to man these devices and they will fire them at city or council enemies. You must keep them constantly supplied with shot, which is done by simply giving the ammunition to the guard manning the siege weapon. In addition, guards can reassemble siege weapons if you give it to them. They will instantly man the weapon once it is done. You must be manning a weapon to fire or push it, but you do not need to be manning it to load. Thus, with some proper timing, two people can fire a weapon at greater speeds. Players can also assist guards by loading weapons. Commodities for NetThrower: 10 Steel, 50 Wood, 10 Iron, 10 Leather, 25 Rope Net Fashion NetThrower ammuntion. Usage: FASHION NET The ammunition for the NetThrower. Commodities: 1 Rope Charger A clockwork charge for weapons and armour. Usage: FASHION CHARGER WIND ATTACH CHARGER The charger is a spin off of clock engineering. The wound grinder creates an electical charge. When attached to a weapon and then striking someone, there is a chance they will be struck with an electric charge. Once attached, a charger cannot be removed and once it fully unwinds, it will fall off unusable. Chargers can also be attached to metal armour types. Anyone striking the armour of the player will receive a shock. Commodities: 1 Steel, 1 Silver, 1 Leather - Forge Required Flintlock A powerful blackpowder pistol. Usage: FASHION FLINTLOCK LOAD FLINTLOCK SHOOT This is a large blackpowder pistol, designed to cause considerable damage at close range. Flintlocks take a considerable amount of time to load, but are quick to fire, thus they are better to load before combat. Boomsticks can only be shot at targets in the same room. Commodities: 3 Steel, 5 Iron, 1 Wood, 1 Leather - Forge Required GunShot Pistols need ammunition too. Usage: FASHION GUNSHOT The ammunition for the Boomsticks and Blunderbuss. Commodities: 1 Steel (Produces 10 shot) - Forge Required Earhorn For the eavesdropper in you. Usage: FASHION EARHORN LISTEN This simple device will allow you to listen to coversation in nearby rooms. Commodities: 1 Bone, 1 Leather BoltThrower A giant crossbow. Usage: FASHION BOLTTHROWER MAN MAN NOTHING LOAD FIRE PUSH DISASSEMBLE REASSEMBLE ORDER MAN (city officals only) ORDER MAN NOTHING (city officials only) The BoltThrower is very similar to the ballista, but fires a large bolt that send your enemy flying from the room and pin him to the ground. Initial building of the boltthrower is a long process, taking perhaps 15 minutes in game. They can be easily be pushed from room to room, but take 10 minutes to disassemble or reassemble. Guards can be ordered to man these devices and they will fire them at city or council enemies. You must keep them constantly supplied with shot, which is done by simply giving the ammunition to the guard manning the siege weapon. In addition, guards can reassemble siege weapons if you give it to them. They will instantly man the weapon once it is done. You must be manning a weapon to fire or push it, but you do not need to be manning it to load. Thus, with some proper timing, two people can fire a weapon at greater speeds. Players can also assist guards by loading weapons. Commodities for BoltThrower: 10 Steel, 50 Wood, 10 Iron, 10 Leather, 25 Rope Bolt Deadly ammunition for the BoltThrower Usage: FASHION BOLT The ammunition for the BoltThrowers. Commodities: 1 Wood Ram Break down the gates of the enemy. Usage: FASHION RAM MAN RAM PUSH DIRECTION BATTER Battering rams have one purpose, breaking down the gates of the enemies to allow your hordes to pass through. Battering rams can be manned by up to 8 players. When battering, at least 2 players must be manning the siege weapons. All players manning the ram must have balance when you batter. Commodities: 50 wood, 50 rope, 25 iron, 10 steel TimeBomb Set your bomb to explode. Usage: FASHION TIMEBOMB SET SECONDS By combining the technology of the clock and the bomb, this powerful device can be used to lay waste to the enemy. Commodities: 1 Bomb, 1 Clock Catapult Big rocks flying at the enemy. Usage: FASHION CATAPULT MAN LOAD FIRE AT PUSH DISASSEMBLE REASSEMBLE Security Commands: ORDER MAN ORDER MAN NOTHING SEIGE TARGETS SEIGE TARGET HERE SEIGE REMOVE TARGET SEIGE REMOVE ALL A large and powerful instrument of war, it is designed to hurl massive rocks at enemy forces to destroy them. It can fire at any enemy out of doors, and within 15 rooms. City Guards can be ordered to man these devices and they will fire them at any city enemies. You must keep them constantly supplied with stone commodities, which is done by simply giving the ammunition to the guard manning the siege weapon. In addition, guards can reassemble siege weapons if you give it to them. They will instantly man the weapon once it is done. You must be manning a weapon to fire or push it, but you do not need to be manning it to load. Thus, with some proper timing, two people can fire a weapon at greater speeds. Players can also assist guards by loading weapons. Commodities for Catapult: 10 Steel, 50 Wood, 10 Iron, 10 Leather, 25 Rope TuningFork Disrupt portals. Usage: FASHION TUNINGFORK RAP TUNINGFORK DAMPEN TUNINGFORK The vibrations of the tuning fork have a dampening effect on the creations of portals directed at any player holding the tuningfork. Commodities: 5 Steel - Forge Required Tripwire Wire your bombs for a deadly trap. Usage: LAY TRIPWIRE A dangerous trap involving a bomb and rope. Anyone entering this room will be blown to pieces. Commodities: 1 Bomb, 1 Rope Blunderbuss The most damaging of the ranged weapons. Usage: FASHION BLUNDERBUSS LOAD BLUNDERBUSS SHOOT This is a longer version of the boomstick, designed to shoot over longer distances. Your accuracy with a blunderbuss will increase as your ability in Engineering increases. Commodities: 5 Steel, 5 Iron, 2 Wood, 1 Leather - Forge Required Trebuchet Bigger rocks flying at the enemy. Usage: FASHION TREBUCHET MAN LOAD FIRE AT PUSH DISASSEMBLE REASSEMBLE Security Commands: ORDER MAN ORDER MAN NOTHING SIEGE TARGETS SIEGE TARGET HERE SIEGE REMOVE TARGET SIEGE REMOVE ALL Trebuchets are formidable siege weapon, able to attack any foe outdoors and within 25 rooms. City Guards can be ordered to man these devices and they will fire them at any city enemies. You must keep them constantly supplied with stone commodities, which is done by simply giving the ammunition to the guard manning the siege weapon. In addition, guards can reassemble siege weapons if you give it to them. They will instantly man the weapon once it is done. You must be manning a weapon to fire or push it, but you do not need to be manning it to load. Thus, with some proper timing, two people can fire a weapon at greater speeds. Players can also assist guards by loading weapons. Commodities for Trebuchet: 15 Steel, 50 Wood, 20 Iron, 25 Leather, 50 Rope CannonBall The deadliest of ammunition. Usage: FASHION CANNONBALL The ammunition for the Cannons. Commodities: 1 Iron - Forge Required Cannon Destroy the enemy. Usage: FASHION CANNON MAN MAN NOTHING LOAD FIRE PUSH ORDER MAN (city officals only) ORDER MAN NOTHING (city officials only) The cannon is very similar to the ballista, but fires a steel ball that deals critical damage to anyone in its way. Initial building of the cannon is a long process, taking perhaps 15 minutes in game. They can be easily be pushed from room to room. Guards can be ordered to man these devices and they will fire them at city or council enemies. You must keep them constantly supplied with shot, which is done by simply giving the ammunition to the guard manning the siege weapon. You must be manning a weapon to fire or push it, but you do not need to be manning it to load. Thus, with some proper timing, two people can fire a weapon at greater speeds. Players can also assist guards by loading weapons. Commodities for Cannon: 50 Steel, 10 Wood, 25 Iron, 10 Leather - Forge Required Category:General Skills